Schokkend Eind
Schokkend Eind Tsuki Tendo "Het is zover!", gilde Tsuki luid. Ze viel de kast aan met haar bey terwijl ze nog in pyama was. Rock Tiger viel nogmaals de kast aan waardoor er een diepe barst ontstond, ze nam de bey met alle gemak terug in haar hand en grijnsde. Kyoya ging rechtzitten en keek Tsuki vol bewondering aan. Ze ging zo hard op in het gevecht met de kast dat ze hem niet opgemerkt had. "Zo kom je wel héél bedreigend over", lachte hij. Ze draaide zich snel om en lachte breed tot zijn stelling opeens doordrong. "Hoe bedoel je?" Hij wees naar haar pyama en de houding waar ze nu in stond, klaar om aan te vallen. Hij had gelijk, in haar pyama kwam ze niet echt bedreigend over. "Doji zou het al meteen in zijn broek doen" voegde hij eraan toe. Tsuki gromde speels, ging in een houding staan die bedoeld was om een prooi te vangen en ze sprong in een vlotte beweging op het bed. "Ik ga me aankleden voordat ze gaan zeuren dat we weer te laat zijn!" meldde ze. Ze stonden allebei recht en racete naar de badkamer om hun aan te kleden. Beneden was het een en al rep en roer. Iedereen was aan het trainen of krachten aan het opdoen om het tegen Doji op te nemen. Aki had zich intussen herpakt en was nu samen met Ryuto aan het bladen op de koffietafel. Tsuki en Kyoya waren blijkbaar niet de laatste, want Yu was er ook nog niet.Tsuki schrok toen iedereen plots naar haar keek, haar maag keerde om en ze dacht weer aan het moment dat iedereen dit ook deed toen Ryuga er was. Ze siste naar Aki toen die er weer een dwaze blik uitsloeg en ook Ryuto reageerde hierop. Ze grijnsde toen haar dreigement hielp en ging zitten. Natuurlijk kon Aki zich weer niet inhouden. "Je...Je haar is ZWART!" ging ze van laag naar hoog. Tsuki zwiepte even met haar haren en knikte toen. "Wat vind je er van?" gestommelthumb|Ze rolde haar ogen en ging zitten. klonk van uit de gang. "Ik heb mooier gezien!" giechelde iemand speels. Ze keek om en zag Myuu op een stoel staan, niet zittend, maar écht staand. "Myuu, kom asljeblieft van die stoel af!" stotterde Gingka bezorgd. Myuu rolde haar ogen en liet zich op de stoel vallen. Tsuki glunderde helemaal, ze was zo blij dat haar beste vriendin terug was! Aki sprong op en liep recht in haar armen. "Oke, en nu af!" blafte Myuu. Iedereen ging zitten en net op dat moment trok Myuu een grimas en iedereen keek nu met een treurige blik haar richting uit. Tsuki zette zich alvast schrap voor wat er komen zou en aaide over Myuu's rug. "Zeg het maar, dan is het er al uit.",Myuu lachte flauwtjes en net op het moment dat ze haar mond wilde openen, wees ze in de richting van de voordeur. Er werd aangeklopt en iedereen verstijfde... Tsuki begreep het niet en keek Aki nu met grote ogen aan, die haalde haar schouders op en met haar blik volgde ze Ryuto die de deur ging openen. Tsuki schoof haar stoel dichter bij de deur om te proberen te verstaan wat er gezegd werd. Er klonk wat gestommel en Ryuto's gemompel, maar toen hoorde ze een kleinerende, nasale stem die weer een typische opmerking maakte. "Is AkiKaki hier ook?" vroeg de stem. Aki rolde haar ogen en legde haar hoofd op haar hand., op dat moment wist iedereen wie er aan de deur stond. Misaki. De meiden liepen recht naar de deur en vlogen in Misaki's weigerende armen die hen probeerde weg te duwen. Misaki keek even thumb|left|Misaki en Tsubasa waren terug!veelbetekenend naar haar vriendje en zielsverwant, Tsubasa, waar ze al jaren mee samen leefde.Overal gingen ze samen naartoe. Dus ook tijdens de vrienden crisis. Tsubasa lachte even en toen de meiden dat hoorde, knuffelde ze hém zelfs! Het was een grappig gezicht en iedereen moest dus ook lachen met Misaki's rode gezicht, het leek wel alsof er elk moment stoom kon uitkomen. Ze was jaloers, maar ze wilde dat niet laten zien. Zonder succes. De meiden lieten de beschaamde Tsubasa los en deden een meterlange pas naar achteren. Toen ze dat hadden gedaan liet Misaki een sis horen en nam haar mannetje stevig vast. Iedereen keek met een enorme glimlach naar hem en er volgde een lange stilte die voor Tsuki een beetje ondraaglijk werd. "Dus...", begon ze dan maar om de stilte te breken, "Hoe zijn jullie hier gekomen?" Ze was nog niet uitgepraat of daar volgde de treurige blikken weer van daarnet. Net op het moment dat ze haar geduld ging verliezen, verloor Aki het eerder. "Waarom kijken jullie steeds zo?" De deur vlamde zonder aanbellen of kloppen open en er volgde een koude golf over iedereen heen. Een gestalte zond iedereen een moordlustige blik en Tsuki huiverde, het ongeluk nabij. Ze legde snel haar handen over haar ogen en rende naar de enige die het geen barst kon schelen, de enige vriendin die ze op dit moment kon vertrouwen. Hikaru. Ze heeft nooit echt een band gehad met Hikaru en toen die vernam dat ze samen met Ryuga was, ontstond er alleen maar een diepere kloof tussen hen. Maar nu begreep ze Hikaru alleen maar beter en ze was de enige waar Tsuki momenteel bij terecht kon. Zij was ook als de dood voor Ryuga. Ze liep snel de trap op met twee tredes tegelijk en kwam op de hal van de tweede verdieping terecht waar in een van de drie overige kamers Hikaru en Hyoma sliepen. Hyoma was vandaag weg dus was Hikaru alleen thuis. Ze opende snel de deur en stond er nu als een hijgende idioot in de deuropening. Hikaru lag op haar bed met haararmen achter haar hoofd en trok nu een vragend gezicht. Tsuki bleef hijgen terwijl zij probeerde te achterhalen wie ze was, ze was een dag geleden pas terug gekomen en wist nog niets van Tsuki's metamorfose. Al snel gaf ze het op. "Wie ben jij?" Tsuki ging op de grond zitten en kruiste haar armen in een gemaakte beledigende houding. "Tsuki Tendooo" en ze draaide met haar polsen. Hikaru sloot haar ogen en ging rechtzitten,thumb|Hikaru en Tsuki hadden niet zo'n goede band. het leek nu allemaal terug te komen, maar blijkbaar niet zo'n positieve herinnering. Tsuki blies even en vroeg toestemming om bij haar te komen zitten. Nog steeds met gesloten ogen wees Hikaru naar de zetel. "Waarom ben je hier?" ze had blijkbaar veel moeite met die vraag te verwoorden. Tsuki bespaarde haar de moeite en kwam meteen terzake. "Dit is de enige plek waar ik naartoe kón, Ryuga is terug en...", ze onderbrak zichzelf midden in de zin en legde haar hoofd in haar handen. ''"Niet huilen, niet huilen! Je hebt het jezelf beloofd!" ''dwong ze zichzelf. Hikaru overdacht het en kreeg medelijden met haar. Snel ging ze naast haar zitten en legde een arm over haar heen. "Ik blijf wel bij je", die woorden kwamen er zonder moeite en Tsuki besefte dat ze dit wel meende. Ze schonk Hikaru een glimlach en die hielp haar opstaan. "Kom je angst onder ogen" citeerde ze en trok Tsuki aan haar arm mee naar beneden. "Ryuga, je laat Tsuki met rust!!" schreeuwde Misaki beneden luid. Blijkbaarwas er een ruzie aan de gang terwijl zij wegwaren en iedereen had zich erin gemengd, vooral haar beste vriendinnen en... Kyoya. Er ging weer een pijn steek door haar heen, ze wilde niet dat hij in gevaar kwam. Ryuga gromde. "Ik laat haar met rust!" Misaki duwde hem naar achteren, zonder enig spoor van angst. Iedereen keek Misaki aan, tijdens haar reis had ze geleerd vele angsten te overwinnen. "Wat doe je dan hier!!!??" Hij rolde zijn ogen, "Ik wóón hier!!!". Misaki stapte naar voren en die beweging had hem in gang gebracht, hij wilde haar iets aandoen en dat had Tsubasa zien aankomen. Hij trok haar onmiddelijk tegen zich aan toen Ryuga uithaalde en Tsuki stond nu voor hem. Ze had zijn vuist aangepakt. "Lafaard, je doet geen meisjes kwaad!" en duwde de vuist terug weg. Ze wierp een blik op Kyoya, die een lange paniekaanval ervoer. De spanning tussen iedereen was t snijden en ook Myuu keek narcistisch naar iedereen. Bij het zien van die blik boog ze haar hoofd en liep naar Kyoya. Blij dat ze hem nog had. Hikaru stak haar duim op en knipoogde terwijl Hyoma nast haar ging staan. Ook zij was gelukkig. Ryuga liep naar zijn kamer en iedereen kon weer ademhalen. Tsuki besefte dat ze nog niet eens grondig de tijd had om Misaki te verwelkomen en nam meteen hun koffers vast. "Ik toon je je kamer!" zei ze warm en zij en Tsubasa volgde Tsuki naar de kamer vlak naast de hare. "Bedankt", knikte Misaki en ze nam Tsubasa vast. En ten slotte waren zij ook gelukkig. Wordt Vervolgd... Categorie:Tsuki